Forgotten Relic
by Waterpiska
Summary: He was never a person to them, just a tool, a thing, to be taken out when useful and put away to rot when they were done. WARNING: POV Unreliable Narrator


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alone. Alone. He was always /What happened to love and always and brotherhood? Where are you Thor? Where are you?br /Empty comforts, a beautifully furnished room, a lovely gilded cage that doesn't hide the fact that span style="font-style: oblique;"he is All ALONE! /span. No visits from father (not his father, owner, master, thief!) No visits from his /Spiraling anxiety, shaking hands, hurting head. He is all alone, always alone. Maybe this is better, no one pretending he is not alone and lecturing him on perceived slights. He is not crazy, he is not! Mother visits sometimes, but he is a cuckoo in the nest, he is not a real son, he is a fake a viper at the bosom stealing her love. It's not fair, it's not Fair! Why can't he be good, why can't he be right, he is made all wrong. A poorly put together piece of pottery. Cracked, missing pieces put back together /Mother is trying to convince him that the thief ,the All Father loves him but it is lies, LIES! The lies, he hates the lies, all his life lies lies lies! He is rhe god of lies but he hates them! He is yelling now telling mother she is not his mother and then she is gone. She is gone, she is gone and no one will tell him how she died. He is alone, all alone, no one now, there is no one now. No one cares, no one loves, no one, no one, no one!br /-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-br /The not brother comes calling him brother and making promises of death, sweet sweet death for betrayal. Betrayal would mean an end, no more imprisonment. Betrayal it is. But mother, mother must be avenged. He will stay, he will stay and then betray. There is Sif looking hideous just like him with black black hair. Now she is a cuckoo too. span style="font-style: oblique;"Ha Ha cuckoo too /span. She is going to kill him, how exciting! Who will kill him first for the betrayal? Then he sees her, the little bitch who got mother, sweet loving complacent mother, killed. A mortal, pathetic weak, the hatred erupts he wants to rip her throat out with his teeth, paint the broken chamber walls with her blood. Sees her hand rise, turns away from her pathetic, weak slap. Won't due to get sidetracked now. Revenge. Revenge first and then /-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-br /Svartalfheim it is depressed, dark, home to unspeakable evil, just like him. Revenge, sweet revenge is near. Bonus oh bonus, the little bitch may die before the day is out. Weak little thing. The not-brother needs his lies, his craftiness now. Take the little toy off the shelf, dust it off and put it to use. It burns the hate grows. He hates how well he works with the not-brother, hates himself but that is nothing new. Then he is fighting and killing, and ripping and tearing, and sundering with his blades. He is alive, he is free, he can hurt them like they hurt him. Kill them all, slaughter them, turn the bifrost on their dead realm and remove it from the world tree. Then he sees him, mother slayer, hurting the not-brother and he is ready to get hos /PAIN! Bright sharp clear pain. Pain tinged with satisfaction. He is ever the trickster and he will have the last laugh. Life force leaking quickly, world graying, but happy so happy. He is good. Mother he has avenged her. He will not get to betray the not brother and kill his mortal goat, but he is dying and he will be free /The not-brother sheds a few false tears over his body but is so quick to leave him there like so much trash. span style="font-style: oblique;"Broken toy, thrown away, no good for anything anymore /span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He hears them leave. Little mortal harlot sounding so chipper. Why isn't he dead, why isn't he dying? He was good, he was good, he was good! Why, why, why, why, WHY? He feels the tear, the rip in his body healing. Piecing him back together, broken shards making an ugly, cracked whole. He isn't dead, so now betrayal. There will be betrayal, there will be a reckoning. He lays there in wait. Waiting, waiting, waiting, and then he hears it. The roar, the magic of the bifrost scorching it's rune into the badly scorched surface of this lifeless planet. Now he makes his move. Waits till a scout goes off on his own. His hair is brown, dark brown. Not the color of his hair but close enough. He steps oh so lightly behind him. Hidden in the veil of shadows and quick like fire he slits his throat. It's easy to take his clothes and put on a glamour. Its not like his skin is ever really his skin. He is a monster, a blue savage beast always wearing borrowed /-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-br /He is cracking at the edges, but no he is so close. He must be strong. The betrayal must be great. He is standing before the theif on his throne telling him about a body that may be him. He is screaming inside, so much hate, choking him, making him crazy. The All-Father is so indifferent to his death. See mother, he doesn't love me, never loved me, always a tool, never a son. He waits till the other gaurds leave and steps close to the real liar. He says he has news that only the All-Father should hear. He closes in on the old man and whispers savagely that the cuckoo lives as he slides a dagger gently between his ribs. He catches Gugnir before it can fall to the floor, the All Father he lets drop to the ground. He shifts into new skin. The skin of his not-father and laughs. He has layed the perfect trap. No one will be happy now. The All Father dead, for this Thor will have to kill him. But then Thor will have to be All Father and say bye to his mortal dream. He will have to leave them all and he will hurt everyday just like he has hurt since he knew he was made all wrong. The perfect trap. He cannnot wait until death comes for him./p 


End file.
